


What is This Feeling?

by Jayenator565, Mac_Aroni



Series: Clexa Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Theater - Freeform, Wells is kinda snarky, Wicked - Freeform, clexa af, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Aroni/pseuds/Mac_Aroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early years of High School they could hardly stand each other, now Clarke and Lexa are practically inseparable best friends, bound together  by a common love.</p><p>(yes it is as cheesy and fluffy as it sounds)</p><p>What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> i went on a Wicked spree and this happened...feel free to listen to the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Onk6a6qGHI  
> Lexa's parts are on the left Students are in brackets and Clarke's part is on the right. When they both sing/everyone it's in the middle

 

“Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,”

“My dear father,”

“Cut! Excellent girls excellent. Lexa, I love it, that dryness and bored look, golden!”

“Oh it’s not just a look.” Raven nudged Octavia hard in the ribs, earning a glare from the younger girl but she was just thankful the play director, Jaha and the girl in question didn’t seem to have heard.

Octavia huffed but lowered her voice anyway, “What we both know it’s true. The Commander would have never agreed to this without-“

“The Griffin irresistible charms, believe me I know O.  That girl is whipped.”

“Insert Indiana Jones whip noise here.”

They both smirked as the director continued to laud their praises

“-Clarke the enthusiasm is on point. Or on fleek as the kids like to say heheh. I bet we’ll get the audience to ‘turn up’ with your splendid performances.”

The girls groaned and looked apologetically at Wells who smacked his forehead and went off to hide from his father’s…father-ness.

“I mean it makes sense in a way. Galinda and Elphaba definitely become close during the whole thing. Best friends and all that.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “I don’t care how many ways Clarke denies it there is no way THOSE TWO are only ‘best friends’. “

“How much you willing to bet Lil Blake?” Raven asked with a raised brow, still facing the stage and director’s back from the auditorium front seats

She scanned the mechanical engineering major’s face seeing absolute certainty lining her features. It irked her to an extent, but Octavia Blake was certainly never one to back down from a challenge.

“Twenty bucks says they’ve at least made out before.”

“I’ll raise you ten dollars and say they’ve never even kissed.” Raven said turning to face her.

“Oh you’re on Reyes.” She said shaking her hand firmly.

“Ok as of right now, 4:52 pm on this Thursday night Lexa and Clarke have never kissed, if that’s true I get thirty dollars, if I’m wrong you get thirty of mine.”

“I can math Raven, I’m not exactly incompetent.” Octavia said settling into her chair, crossing her arms and leaning as far back as she could

“Oh I know, just making sure we’re clear.”

 

\--

 

Oh she hated this,with a passion. Sure she could sing well…at least that’s what her family members and friends said, although it was kind of their prerogative. It wasn’t that she went around belting out heart felt ballads in public, she just had a habit of shower singing and Clarke being her roommate obviously knew about it. Then Raven and Octavia learned about it after she had come back to their room from practice at the gym and took a shower. After that, team karaoke at parties and during the holidays had revealed her apparent talent to even more of their friend group and family members.

If anyone had a voice it was Clarke. That girl had this unique raspy glint to her voice and damn…it could do things to people when listened to over an extended period of time. What  _things_  exactly Lexa could not say. And she definitely did not have recordings of Clarke’s many jamming sessions with their fellow guitarist Monty saved onto her computer for any other reason than for Clarke to listen to the playback.

 Point being, when Clarke saw the open auditions for the University’s version of Wicked, their all-time favorite Broadway play well…Clarke was fairly confident she could do the whole Galinda thing if she tried and Lexa was…Lexa. Plus they already knew all the words. And it helped that they totally fit the best friend dynamic the director was looking for. Acting was something new for both of them but apparently they did amazingly well for the roles given. Clarke’s excitement about being cast and Lexa’s dread seemed to translate well to their respective characters.

She zoned back in just as Jaha yelled for them to take it from the top. Rolling her eyes she walked back to her mark, a red X on the far right stage mirroring Clarke on the opposite side. Thankfully the two of them weren’t expected to do much in way of choreography. For this song they were merely supposed to drift closer with the background singers and end at another mark facing each other before the scene faded to black. Easy enough

The starting notes faded in as she readied herself with a deep breath. Clarke began

“Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle.”

“My dear father.” Lexa chimed in

The periphery of their eyes somehow locked before they began to sing together

**There’s been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.**

**But of course I’ll stay for Nessa**

**But of course I’ll riiiIIiise a-bove it**

Damn Kristin Chenoweth and her amazing high notes

**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond**

“Yes”

**There's been some confusion**

**For you see, my roommate is**

**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar**

**And altogether quite impossible to describe**

**Blonde**

She smirked, she had to, even as Clarke’s character gave a little huff and Octavia and Raven grinned at her from off stage. She’d admit for this song at least they kind of fit exactly for how Clarke and Lexa first acted when they were in high school. Clarke began again

**What is this feeling**

**So sudden and new?**

**I felt the moment**

**I laid eyes on you;**

They turned swiftly to face each other, taking a few quick steps forward

**My pulse is rushing;**

**My head is reeling;**

**My face is flushing;**

**What is this feeling?**

**Fervid as a flaaaaaammme,**

**Does it have a naaaammmme?**

**YeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEsssss!**

**LOATHING**

**Unadulterated loathing**

**For your face;**

**Your voice;**

**Your clothing;**

**Let's just say - I loathe it all**

They turned away from each other then, crossing their arms as Lexa’s character pretended to circle around the space where a couch would eventually be placed

**Ev'ry little trait, however small**

**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**

**With simple utter loathing**

**There's a strange exhilaration**

**In such total detestation**

**It's so puuure, so stroooonnnnnnggg!**

Clarke and Lexa faced the ‘audience’ at that note before turning back to each other

**Though I do admit it came on fast**

**Still I do believe that it can last**

**And I will be loathing**

**Loathing you**

**My whooole liiife long!**

Their eyes locking. Seeing the mirth and joy in those shiny blue, that was what made this all worth it.

Sudden Raven, Octavia, Wells and a host of their friends that she had dragged into this suffering with her rushed the stage to play the chorus of students. They surrounded Clarke’s half of the stage.

 

**(Dear Galinda, you are just too good**

**How do you stand it? I don't think I could!**

**She's a terror! She's a Tartar!**

**We don't mean to show a bias,**

**But Galinda, you're a martyr!)**

Lexa scoffed as the script suggested

**Well, these things are sent to try us!**

Clarke met her eyes and they said everything to her. ‘Are you alright?’

She gave a subtle nod, of course Clarke knew this was way out of her comfort zone and Lexa knew with one word they’d both be out of there, the entire cast of the play that was their friends with them. But they’d come this far, she wasn’t backing out now.

She raised her brows challengingly, ‘Are you?’

The blonde full out grinned and Lexa had to hold in a laugh, the happiness was spreading and she had to admit even she felt a bit giddy, their eyes locked as the students continued their tirade in the background

**What is this feeling**

**So sudden and new?**

**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**

**My pulse is rushing**

**My head is reeling**

**(We loathe it all)**

**Oh, what is this feeling?**

Their characters once again began to slowly take steps towards each other, the chorus belting away on the background, swirling around Galinda and seeming to shun Elphaba

**Does it have a name?**

**Yeeees**

**AhhhAAHHHhh**

**Loathing! (Loathing!)**

**There's a strange exhilaration (Loathing!)**

**In such total detestation (Loathing!)**

By now they were 2 steps away and just turned to come face to face, smiling

**It's so pure, so strong**

**Though I do admit it came on fast**

Lexa felt her heart racing, by Clarke’s dilated eyes she could tell she felt the same rush she was feeling

**Still I do believe that it can last**

**And I will be...**

**loathing**

**For forever...**

**loathing,**

**Truly deeply loathing you**

They kept eye contact throughout it all

**My whole Life loooooooooooooong!**

As the final note fell away from their lips and the ending notes played Clarke had subdued her grin just barely and prepared for the ‘scare’ to come. As Lexa jumped up, now closer to Clarke’s side of the stage than her own.

“Boo!”

“Ahh!” Clarke shrank back a step and the lights on stage faded.

Even in the dark the older girl could just make out Clarke’s features, she could definitely hear her…and feel her what with the fact that they were both panting form the number, Lexa leaning in from the ‘scare’ and Clarke taking a tiny step back, but they were still fairly close together.

Clarke still had the goofiest grin on her face and Lexa heard herself start chuckling before she could register it. Clarke eagerly joined in, collapsing into her arms as they shared a short hug. Clark pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering in her ear,“Thank you for this," before pulling away.

The lights blinded them for a moment even as Jaha and the stage hands applauded them.

“That’s a wrap people, great first rehearsal!”

Everyone cheered getting off the stage. Raven and Octavia going immediately to get the truth for their bets.

“Oh my fucking god I thought they were gonna kiss there and then. That tension.”

Jasper chuckled agreeing, “I gotta say Raven I think O may win this bet.”

But Monty sided with his fellow engineering major, “Believe me, they’re friends, obliviously and hopelessly in love friends, but friends none-the less.”

Bellamy came up behind them clasping an arm around his sister and Jasper’s shoulders, “I’m kinda with the little sister on this one Reyes.”

“Hah!” Octavia exclaimed, “If the Blake’s have teamed up there’s no way we’re wrong about this Raven. Might as well fork over the cash now.”

Raven put up a finger tauntingly, “Tsk, tsk O so eager to lose your money. There’s really only one way to find out.”

They’d have to corner each girl separately and ask. The separately part was gonna be hard enough but honestly Wells thought as he gazed on the bickering friends .He had known the girls longer than any of them and he agreed of course, they were helplessly in love with one another. As to whether they had kissed even he wasn’t privy to that information but in this case…

“I’m putting my money with the smart ones.” He said before sauntering off to his father

That exclamation sparked an all-out squabble, only stopped by the subjects of said conversation.

“Do I even want to know what this is about?” They all looked down sheepishly, fully berated by Clarke’s tone and Lexa’s killer glare that had Jasper shaking in his boots.

Bellamy being eldest, shook his head negatively. Clarke rolled her eyes, “Luckily nothing can bring me off the high that is having the honor of filling the role of Kristen Chenoweth. Lex?” She walked away and Lexa turned to join her, leaving the group to breathe easier until Miller chose to walk by.

“You realize they’re gonna be pissed if they find out you’re betting on their love life or possibly lack thereof…right?”

Their own glares instantly silenced him as he walked away shrugging, “Your funerals.”

 


	2. Unadulterated Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If 'loathing' is truly reminiscent of how they acted in High School then how the heck did they become best friends!?" Octavia asked in disbelief  
> Wells leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs, "Well you see i'm not completely sure about the details but it all began with a semester long lab partnership and a keen love for an amazing Broadway classic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the entire song this time just fyi but it is an amazing song and i would highly suggest listening to the whole thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlMBcTGJ4YM

After the show the gang found themselves lounging in the Jaha residence seeing as Wells father had a fancy Hospital dinner meeting to attend as Abby’s plus one. It wasn’t uncommon for the two adults to keep each other company at such events and so the band of delinquents often found themselves frequenting the Jaha abode on weekends off from university classes.

Clarke had gone with Lexa to drop off their stuff in their dorm room and pick up some DVDs.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Octavia exclaimed

“You weren’t there O, believe me those two hated each other.” Jasper asserted, gesticulating wildly as if that would further prove his point. Monty nodded in agreement from across the room, fiddling with the laptop and flat screen TV.

“We cannot be talking about the same Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods.” Bellamy said aghast from his place on the ground in front Raven’s legs

"If 'loathing' is truly reminiscent of how they acted in High School then how the heck did they become best friends!?" Octavia asked in disbelief

Wells leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs, "Well you see i'm not completely sure about the details but it all began with a semester long lab partnership and a keen love for an amazing Broadway classic."

 

\--3 years earlier--

 

“Griffin you’ll be paired with Ms. Woods.” Clarke sighed before glancing warily at the one girl in high school that she simply could not get along with. A girl she had known for years. In fact the only person that she’d known for nearly as long as this infuriating feminine specimen was her best friend Wells. No matter what they did they just simply could not remain civil with each other.

What started this tension between them, neither girl remembered. They just knew that it started sometime when Lexa, then 5 met Clarke the tender age of 4 and now almost 12 years later they still loathed each other with a passion.

SO yes Clarke sighed and barely concealed her eye roll as she got her books and moved closer to the back of the room where Lexa’s lab table was.

“Of all the people in this entire class…”

“Believe me I’m not thrilled either.”

“Lexa.” Clarke greeted

“Clarke.”

In front of them Wells also rolled his eyes and said “Wells.” While the teacher continued to assign lab partners for the semester. Thankfully he was paired with Miles, he was amicable enough to not give him too many problems.

At the girls’ annoyed glares he shrugged, “My bad, were we not obviously stating our names out loud in disdain despite having known one another for a little over a decade?”

 Miles snorted beside him while the girls shared identical pouts. He smirked before turning back to his lab table, “Just try not to kill each other please. Or else your parents will look to me to explain and I am really not up to detailing the gory epic battle between their Princess and their little Commander.”

“Wells!”

“You little pr-“

“Something the matter ladies?” Their chemistry Professor Mr.Green turned to them even while Miles valiantly attempted to hold in his chuckles.

Clarke put on her most innocent, beaming smile, “Not at all Mr.Green, I was just asking Wells here to borrow a pencil but Lexa found an extra for me.”

Monty’s father smiled at them before returning to his previous task of pairing students.

Wells felt two arms firmly grasp his shoulders, Clarke on his left, Lexa on his right before firmly letting him go, Oh he was going to regret that. Him and his big mouth. Sigh he supposed he could drop out of school and burrow into his pillow fort, except his dad would surely notice and it didn’t help that both girls knew where he lived because well his house happened to be just an hour or so drive away…lovely. Oh well, he’d be sure to write up a decent will, no way was Bellamy Blake laying a hand on his precious Xbox.

He braved a glance back at their now matching murderous smiles and made a note to tell his father that he loved him.

Lexa was wrung out of her torturous plotting of the young Jaha’s death by a poke to her shoulder, she turned her infamous glare onto the one being that evoked it from her the most. The blonde raised an unimpressed brow until Lexa smoothed her features back into neutrality and then extended a hand.

Lexa looked at it suspiciously and Clarke laughed, “It’s not gonna bite you silly. I’m proposing a truce is all.”

“A truce?” Lexa asked even as she raised her hand to fit in the girl’s own

“Yup, while I’m sure neither of us really needs the help. It’d be way easier to get this A if we actually work together and get along. You know seeing as we’ll be sitting next to one another for 2 hours, 3 times a week for 16 weeks.”

Well when she put it like that even Lexa couldn’t fault the logic.

“Fine, truce.”

 With one last up and down shake they turned towards the teacher and got to work, jotting notes for their first experiment.

 

\--

 

*ding dong*

“Oh hello there Lexa, Clarke told me you were coming over.” Lexa was enveloped by the older Dr.Griffin despite being a bit wet from the rain, the woman had always been almost like a second mother to her despite the relationship she shared with her daughter, much like Wells’ dad was practically her second father.

Seeing no sign of said daughter Lexa rolled her eyes, as if sensing her slight annoyance Abby spoke up from the kitchen while Lexa unlaced her boots.

“You’ll have to blame me for Clarke not being ready. She did tell me you had a lab report to work on but I made her help me in the garden and well, you saw how it was pouring earlier. We both got thoroughly soaked and muddy.”

Lexa nodded before looking around, the house still seemed the same despite missing a certain warmth it once held. The couches were the same, picture frames held smiling faces. Still it would always be different without Jake around.

“You can go straight upstairs Lexie, Clarke should be ready soon.”

“Thanks Abby.” She took the steps two at a time, less because of excitement and more because she was anxious to get this report over with so she could spend the rest of her night relaxing

Lexa went straight into the room, not bothering to knock. Judging from the pitter patter of water, Clarke was still very much enjoying her shower, in fact if the voice on the other side was anything to judge by she was taking her precious time. The song sounded familiar if not a bit garbled by the door and falling water of the shower.

Lexa took a few steps closer to the closed bathroom door adjoining Clarke’s bedroom and listened intently. Oh! Was that…was Griffin really singing _that_? Now this was unexpected.

She felt happily surprised as she made her way into the other adjoining room, Clarke’s study/art studio and closed the door putting up a note so Clarke would know she was there.

It was just another minute before Lexa heard the opening of the bathroom door and Clarke rummaging through her drawers for clothes. She heard the footsteps approach the study before pausing. She knocked once before pushing open the door.

“Hey there.”

“Hi.” Lexa greeted, “I hope this is ok, your mom said to come up and I didn’t want to be in there when you…uh came out of your bath.”

Clarke smiled at that, “Yeah no, you’re cool. Sorry I’ve kept you back just, mom insisted I help her out back with the new coconut trees and-“

“No need to explain, I know how Abby gets with her landscaping.”

It was true, once way back in the day, when Jake Griffin still had breath, Abby had enlisted all three children, Thelonious, her guardian and older sister Anya and Jake himself to totally dig up and rearrange their backyard. A once lumpy mess of empty barren space now had a small pool, an arrangement of wild flowers and a small deck for barbecuing among other things. It was a real Do It Yourself kind of affair that lasted a bit over a week in the summer but they had all had tremendous amounts of fun and the feeling of accomplishment after certainly made it worth it. Especially when they all got to cannonball into the finished pool.

“Just let me grab my laptop.”

They had worked pretty well together. Clarke going through the text book notes and results from their experiment ensuring everything added up while Lexa began the write up. Splitting the work fairly equally. It was about three hours and Lexa just had to finish the conclusion but she was basically out of words to describe just how the chemical process matched up with the state of acidity that they were testing and Clarke swore if she read any more about ph imbalances she was going to balance her text book into the nearest heat source and watch it spontaneously combust.

In her boredom Lexa accidentally began humming the first song that came to her distracted mind.

“Oh my god.” Clarke groaned, bringing a hand over her face

“You totally heard me in the shower didn’t you?” Lexa raised her eyes in surprise realizing exactly what she had been humming

Looking over at the blonde, she saw her face was turning beat red. Now pre-truce Lexa would have teased her for weeks on end about this. But this was peace time, a ceasefire and she figured she might as well keep this thing between them going. I mean it was working out great so far they had basically finished a report that wasn’t due for another week in one night. She sighed at herself but what the hell, it couldn’t hurt right?

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by**

**The rules of someone else's game**

By now Clarke was staring at her and openly gaping

**Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!**

Was she grinning? Oh the blonde most certainly was

**It's time to try defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**And you can't pull me down!**

**Can't I make you understand?**

**You're having delusions of grandeur**

Lexa grinned right back

**I'm through accepting limits**

**'cause someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!**

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**And you can't pull me down**

Might as well go all out here, Lexa thought

“Galinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together.”

**Unlimited**

**Together we're unlimited**

**Together we'll be the greatest team**

**There's ever been**

**Dreams, the way we planned 'em**

**If we work in tandem:**

**There's no fight we cannot win**

**Just you and I**

**Defying gravity**

**With you and I**

**Defying gravity**

**They'll never bring us down!**

“Well? Are you coming?”

**I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this**

“You too”

**I hope it brings you bliss**

**I really hope you get it**

**And you don't live to regret it**

**I hope you're happy in the end**

**I hope you're happy, my friend**

**So if you care to find me**

**Look to the western sky!**

**As someone told me lately:**

**"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"**

**And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free**

**To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me**

**Tell them how I am defying gravity**

**I'm flying high**

**Defying gravity**

**And soon I'll match them in renown!**

**And nobody in all of Oz**

**No Wizard that there is or was**

**Is ever gonna bring me down!**

**I hope you're happy!**

She briefly considered the problem of the background singers and disrupting Abby but they were too into it now. Clarke seemed to catch onto her thoughts

**Bring me down!**

**No one mourns the wicked**

**So we've got to bring her**

**AhhhhAAAHHHHhhhhh!**

**Doooowwwn!**

They were both panting by the end but Clarke’s wide smile seemed to make everything worth it and Lexa couldn’t hold back her own grin

“Wow…” Clarke said, the first one catching her breath, “I mean really wow Lexa you can sing. Like SING sing.”

Lexa chuckled, it was her turn to blush, “Yeah well, you can’t half ass Wicked, either go big or not at all you know? And you have an excellent set of pipes too if I may say so.”

Clarke reverently nodded her head, “Exactly! Indina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth demand it!”

They broke out in giggles, Clarke rolling onto her side off her chair “Who would believe we’ve had this huge lady boner for Wicked in common and never knew?”

Lexa stated, “Well we never really got to know each other much to begin with. We kind of just…started on the wrong foot.”

Clarke stared up at the girl then, like really looked at her and made her way off the floor, arm raised again.

“What another truce?” Lexa asked with a smile

Clarke shook her head, “No, something a bit more…permanent. Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin it’s nice to meet you.”

Lexa looked at her like she had hit her head before softening her gaze and shrugging, if you can’t beat em…

“Hi, I’m Lexa Woods, it’s great to meet you too.”

“So Lexa,” Clarke said moving back to her text book, “What say we finish up here and then we can maybe, hang out and watch Netflix of something. You know get to know one another…if you want?”

Lexa chuckled also returning to her seat and opening the word document she started, “Did you really just ask me to Netflix and chill?”

“Well I mean if you really wanna put it like that…”, She looked around incredulously to be met with Clarke ridiculously wiggling her eyebrows

She laughed and nudged her, “Maybe buy me dinner first you perv.”

Clarke laughed along with her, “So seriously, Youtube and hang? Hulu and relax? You can stop me at any time.”

“I was actually wondering how many of those you could come up with.” It was Lexa’s turn to be nudged playfully

“Ok, ok I will watch 'some show' and 'unwind' with you AFTER we finish this report.” She said making air quotes

Clarke pressed her head to rest of Lexa’s shoulder, “Awww am I actually rubbing off on you?”

She teased.

Lexa brought her head down so her hair made a curtain between them, “…Maybe just a little.”

Somehow their eyes managed to meet through the strands of hair and Lexa found herself wondering when blue became such a beautiful color.

 

\--Present time -- 

 

"Look all I know for sure is that after our first or second lab report I noticed their usual grimaces and scathing remarks had changed to playful teasing and hidden smiles. I was very much content in the fact that my two best friends were now also best friends and all was right in the universe."

"Wells." Everyone froze at the two voices that just entered the conversation, slowly turning towards the opening of the Jaha den. 

Lexa stepped further inside quirking an eyebrow, "There a reason everyone's looking at you like you're telling them some kind of epic story?" Seeing their glares brought on a sense of deja vu

He gulped. Audibly. He was twenty years old and still couldn't tell when to keep his damn mouth shut. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this technically filler? Yes but well i started writing like a flash back and then it became basically the entire chapter but NEXT chapter we find out if they kissed or not and who won the bet. Promise.


	3. I Lo(athe)ve It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this whole kissing thing...did they or didn't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no actual song in this but feel free to listen in this in the background because I did if only for the awesomeness of this musical https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MenBz8-dwpA

****

“Sooo. What were you guys talking about?” Clarke asked, passing by Lexa to sit in the arm chair next to Wells’ rocking chair and the couch the rest of their friends were on.

Lexa made her way sitting on the plush rug in front of the arm chair, leaning back on Clarke’s legs. She cocked an eyebrow and stared at their mutual childhood friend. She had been a bit ahead of Clarke when they walked in so she just caught the edge of what Wells was saying…something about his best friends becoming best friends. And well, it didn’t take a genius to guess who he was referring to.

“Yeah Wells, why did it sound like it had something to do with us?” She gestured between herself and the blonde behind her.

Clarke raised a brow in question and could practically hear the bob of his adams apple as Wells tried desperately to keep his face neutral. It was laughable really you’d think being friends with one Lexa Woods would help him improve in that department. She was the stoicism queen when she wanted to be. Lucky for him, Jasper of all people jumped in for the rescue.

“Ummm, huh! The big guy over there was just um,” His eyes darted wildly meeting Monty’s but Jasper knew this was on him to resolve, “just-telling us! Telling us about er- this joke haha. So funny Wells. Funny, funny Wells.”

“About best friends?” Lexa asked from where she sat by her legs. Hmm best friends huh?

“Yup.” Jasper said nodding enthusiastically, and I have the perfect joke

“So did this joke, happen to involve maybe…,” Clarke felt the moment Lexa let her agitation seep into her voice, “a princess and a little commander?”

Their friends put up a valiant fight truly. But even Clarke would have laughed at the reference to their old nicknames. It was then she realized

“You told them!?!” She was about ready to leap out of her comfortable arm chair and strangle the betrayer for breaking the best friend pact but a well-placed hand on her knee calmed her enough to settle back down.

She shot Lexa a kind smile before her glare once again turned murderous. Wells looked around the friend group in exasperation, at least he knew how it felt to be betrayed.

“It’s ok Clarke. He’ll get what’s coming to him.” At the ominous threat Clarke felt her face light up and reached for her bag, “So, who’s ready to crush some friendships?” She asked before joyously pulling out a set of UNO cards.

It only took ten minutes for things to get heated, Lexa and Clarke had teamed up to ensure Wells’ life was a living hell, with all the draw 4’s, reverses and skips they could muster. He knew it was suspicious when they both sat on either side of him.

“Bull-fucking-shit Rae! How the heck did you get TWO bloody draw 4’s!?”

“Sorry Octavia, we can play Bullshit next game and I needed a color change. New color is green!”

Jasper groaned from beside Octavia as he was made to draw new cards until he found a green skip, “Sorry buddy.” He said watching Bellamy pout

Things didn’t really get heated until both Lexa and Clarke managed to get out one after the other.

“Uno out.”

“Unooo out! HAH!” Clarke stood up and high fived the girl over Wells’ head.

Numerous screeches of

“What the-“

“IM-fucking-POSSIBLE-“

“Holy mother of-“

“That isn’t possible! That isn’t even scientifically possible!”

“That’s it I give! Bullshit now please!”

“Fuck yeah, no way they win Bullshit too.”

And thus, Monty shuffled and handed out the cards as the kru decided their new goal was to ensure Clarke and Lexa lost.

“Just put my cards in my space.” Clarke said, referring to the fact that they had made a somewhat circle between the lounging chairs to play UNO.

“I’m getting drinks, anyone want?”

“Beer.” Bellamy said not lifting his head from the 3 cards he had already been handed

“Lemonade please.” Raven called

Hearing no other requests she made her way up the stairs that led to the main floor of the house. As soon as Clarke left the room the more mischievous Blake put her plan of taking Raven’s money into action.

“After bullshit maybe we should play spin the bottle.” Seeming to sense her plan through their sibling mind link Bellamy instantly jumped onboard,

“Oh yeah totally we haven’t played that in ages.”

“Probably because I assumed we had matured in that time. Apparently I was wrong.” Lexa responded dryly

“Aw come on Lex!” Lexa glared at the nickname causing Jasper to shrink back into his bean bag seat.

“It’s not like we all haven’t kissed someone in this friend group already.” Octavia said trying to goad the girl on

“Yeah.” Wells piped up, “Like Bellamy and Raven.”

“Wha-

“Hey!”

“And Jasper and O.”

“Good times-“

“It only happened once!”

Lexa scoffed, “Or how you kissed Clarke?” She said pointing straight at Wells

“Wait…”

“What?!”

Clarke had just walked back in and rolled her eyes at Raven and Bellamy. Thankfully Octavia seemed to have entered into a stunned silence

“You’ve gotta be fucking shitting me.” Nope there she was, potty mouth and all. Not that Clarke could complain, she was an excellent teacher way back when in the crass mouth department.

“Here you go Bell, Rae, Lex.” She said handing Bellamy his bud light, Raven her lemonade and fishing two Pepsis out of her pants pockets for herself and Lexa. The two girls shared a grin while the others began rolling their eyes at the fluff emanating from their friends.

“So when she calls you Lexa it’s fine but when I do I might as well have murdered 300 of your best warriors.” The goggled boy mumbled under his breath

“What was that Jasper?”

“Nothing!” He squeaked at Lexa’s inquisitive stare.

“What are you guys on about now?” the blonde asked clearly amused

Octavia looked away from Jasper’s flubbering and recognized the coy smile on Raven’s face…what was she up to?

“O here was suggesting some spin the bottle but we can do better. Don’t you think Griffin?”

Clarke contemplated for a bit before agreeing, “How about some never have I ever?”

Oh. Octavia thought, Raven was good.

 

\--

 

Hah so predictable Griffin. Raven cheered in her brain. What’s the one way to take suspicion away from yourself? Make the person assume the plan was their own so that when everything comes out into the open they have no one to blame but themselves.

Ok maybe she had been watching too much, ‘How To Get Away With Murder’. But in her defense once she started episode 1 she just couldn’t stop.

The gang agreed with their blonde haired leader, throwing down their cards causing Bellamy to pout but he quickly got over it when Monty pulled out the large gallon of Moonshine he and Jasper had snuck into their bags and proceeded to pour a bunch of glasses into the red solo cups on the coffee table. It had been basically 2 years since they last played this game, It was sure to be interesting

Miller arrived not too long after with Lincoln in tow

“Ok princess, your idea, you go first.” Monty said picking up on what Raven had laid down. How To Get Away With Murder was a great show.

Jasper noted that Clarke did not glare at the boy when presented with her nickname and again took to mumbling about how no one could truly be mad with precious cinnamon rolls but still. Completely unfair.

“Princess?” Lincoln asked from besides Octavia, she gave him a pat on the shoulder that said she’d explain later

“Fine, never have I ever…thought any of your parents was hot.” She smirked at Raven aiming to get back at her for all the times she teased her about Abby being the definition of a hot mama.

She was shocked when not only Raven but Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper and Wells?! Of all people Wells! Took a shot of moonshine

“Seriously!? It can’t be my-“

“Sorry Clarke, your mom’s pretty smoking.” Bellamy said sheepishly. Wells at least had the decency to look anywhere but at his friend.

“You asked blondie, anyway Lexa’s turn.”

 Said brunette paused before saying, “Never have I ever…slept with a guy.” She sent Clarke an apologetic look as she, Monty, Raven and Octavia took their shots.

From beside her Octavia huffed, “Yeah well never have I ever slept with a girl!”

Lexa shrugged taking her shot as did Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln, Miller and Jasper.

“Now I remember why we haven’t played this in so long.” Clarke deadpanned at her second shot in a row.

“Aw come on It isn’t that bad princess.” Bellamy said with a glint in his eye

While Bellamy and Clarke exchanged snarky comebacks, Octavia had just finished brining Lincoln up to speed. It was necessary when they realized that neither she nor Raven could ask the one question that would show if they had won the bet.

Once the two finished Lincoln began with a hesitant glance towards Octavia, “Never have I ever…made out with my best friend?”

Wells took his shot as they all expected and so did Raven, Octavia and Clarke. That wasn’t who they were watching, no. They all had the corners of their eyes on Lexa and watched as her hand, ever so slowly, drifted towards the table and she threw back her second shot.

There was absolute silence for about a second until Octavia and Bellamy leaped upwards in synchronization

“IN YOU FACE REYES! HAH!” Octavia yelled throwing up her hand in triumph. She then jumped on Bellamy’s back as they made their victory lap around the room. Raven though remained uncharacteristically calm and faced the two girls. Everyone except Wells because he saw the flaw in that plan before Lincoln even finished speaking. Seeing her lack of reaction everyone turned toward Clarke and Lexa. The blonde was staring in utter surprise at her friend.

“When did this happen?”

“It was like 4 years ago. And it wasn’t a big deal, you know how my dad used to get before your parents spoke to him. And he was just trying to help me not get lashed.”

She embraced the brunette, “Aw Lex, you should have told me though.”

Pulling out so she could face Clarke Lexa calmed her, “Really it wasn’t a big thing though and-“

“Wait just a gosh damn second was this whole thing for the bet?” Miller asked finally catching on to his friends’ antics

“You bet it was and if those two are anything to judge by then I, Raven Reyes am the champion.” Raven took a bow before resuming her seat and watching the flabbergasted expressions on the Blake siblings faces.

Clarke and Lexa looked utterly confused, even as Octavia came to wrap an arm around each of their shoulders in defeat, “Fine, I guess you two have never kissed then.”

Clarke blinked, “Who said anything about kissing?”

Lexa nodded, “We’ve kissed. Clarke was my first kiss.” She said nonchalantly

“Yeah that was mine too, and then there was that other kiss.”

“Just last week.”

“Huh.” Monty said in the shocked silence around him, “Who knew.”

“WAIT JUST ONE FLIPPING SECOND CLEXA EXPLAIN!” Raven had taken over the screaming in amazement role since Octavia was still trying to process just…everything

“Lexa took a shot when she said she made out with someone…why the heck did you look so surprised!?”

“Because she didn’t make out with Clarke.” Wells said from his perch, “We were at a formal event, her father caught her staring at one of the girls there and I just kind of went for it so he’d leave her alone.”

“He kissed me once, but father was still glaring so we kept it up until he seemed content in my faux straightness.” Lexa said in disgust of the man her father used to be

She relaxed into the arm Clarke had snaked around her now that Octavia was pacing, trying to organize her thoughts.

“Wait did you just say Clexa?”

“Damn right she did!” Octavia stopped her pacing to whirl around on the two, “Just 2 weeks ago you guys told me you weren’t dating!”

Clarke simply shrugged, “We weren’t.”

Raven stepped beside O at that, “Weren’t…not aren’t?”

Lexa sighed dramatically, “Yes, five days ago I asked Clarke on a date and by the end of it I gave her a goodnight kiss and asked her to be my girlfriend. So no we haven’t yet had time to make out what with our exams and practicing for the play, but we have in fact kissed.”

“And were you just not planning on telling us or…?”

“Yup.”

“Pretty much.”

Octavia nodded satisfied and resumed her spot next to Lincoln, “My work here is done.”

Raven groaned she was so certain she’d win, “Ugh I can’t believe this. I was so sure.”

“It’s ok Reyes, I just have a knack for these kinds of things, it’s in my genes. So about that thirty” Octavia said, reaching over Lincoln to exchange a high five with Bellamy.

Raven rolled her eyes, “Fuc-

“Hold up, wait a minute.”

“Did you guys seriously bet on whether or not we kissed?”

Miller made to pick up his beanie and made a beeline for the door, “It was great knowing you guys.”

“Traitor.” Wells hissed under his breath.

There was good news, at least he wasn’t going to die alone for once. He watched Jasper fall to his knees, groveling

“Just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness. For the things I’ve done, you blame me for-“

Lexa held up a hand, “It was a nice attempt Jas.”

Clarke agreed, “Quoting Wicked to try and save you. I appreciate the effort.”

“You’re still gonna die though.”

Yes it was good news. He was going to be buried by his best friends, surrounded by the dead bodies of his loved ones. And he was oddly okay with that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly just a fun spur of the moment prompt and i'm glad to those of you who've read and left kudos or commented. Really made our day guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Mac: So what have we learned today Jay?  
> Jay: Sigh...never leave open ended prompts...they become WiP  
> Mac: You'd think you had learned from the vampire prompt
> 
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow because now we've been hit by inspiration. Don't say i don't do stuff for you guys


End file.
